


Northem Star

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era rudo. Era un chico malo. Fumaba, se peleaba y hacía cosas  para las que no estaban preparados los chicos de su edad. Fue el primer amor de Marcos.</p><p>Eran demasiados jóvenes, demasiado inmaduros, quisieron abarcarlo todo con las emociones a flor de piel y el innegable encanto de una juventud llena de alocadas pasiones. Por el contrario se hicieron daño.</p><p>Uno huyó y se refugió en la rutina. Él otro fue en su busca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northem Star

—Y entonces fui demasiado lejos y le dije que yo si estaba preparada para una relación, y que sí él no lo estaba que se fuera a la mierda.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Salió por la puerta y se fue, el muy capullo.

Noelia dejó de hablar y se hizo un incómodo silencio en la mesa. Marcos, que estaba sentado justo en frente, sorbió su refresco por la pajita y esquivó la mirada de su amiga por algunos segundos. Estaba claro que Noelia esperaba que alguno de ellos dijese algo, una palabra de ánimo, alguna frase conciliadora, cualquier cosa. Susana se limpió la boca con una servilleta y con sus palabras hizo que el tiempo volviera a girar y la incomodidad se disipara en el aire.

—Menudo cabrón.

Marcos asintió dando la razón y se concentró en su ración de patatas fritas. Se le daba fatal animar a la gente, nunca sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, en casos como esos sentía que era un inepto. Al parecer lo correcto era decir o hacer algo, era lo que siempre se esperaba, pero él nunca hacía o decía nada.

Mientras comía sus patatas seguía escuchando a Noelia contar sus idas y venidas con David, y como Susana añadía palabras y frases durante los silencios, animando a Noelia a desahogarse con ellos. Y su amiga tenía mucho de lo que hablar. La manía de David de no cargar el móvil, razón por la que pocas veces podía contactar con él, su poca sensibilidad los días en que ella estaba con la regla o esa horripilante camiseta de tirantes blanca que le hacía parecer idiota a ojos de Noelia.

—Se tira cuescos cuando comemos y encima le hace gracia…

—Y entonces, si parece que todo son desventajas, ¿por qué sales con él?

Susana le pegó un puntapié a Marcos por debajo de la mesa y le miró con cara horrorizada señalándose la sien derecha con un dedo, formando las palabra «idiota» con los labios. Marcos no comprendía dónde estaba el problema, realmente estaba interesado en saber por qué salía Noelia con un chico que parecía no respetarla, que aparecía cuando quería y que no era capaz de tener una relación estable con nadie.

—¿Porque le quiero?

Noelia bajó la vista a su plato observando su hamburguesa con el semblante decaído. La rabia que había mostrado instantes antes hacia su novio estaba transformándose poco a poco en lágrimas. Puso una de sus manos sobre su frente a modo de visera, para que nadie pudiese ver que estaba llorando, pero el temblor de sus manos evidenciaba lo contrario. Susana se levantó de su silla y fue hasta su amiga obligándola a ir con ella al cuarto de baño. Mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Noelia, miró a Marcos con reprobación, meneando la cabeza.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero Marcos se sintió el tipo más horrible y cruel del mundo.

1.

Un par de días después, David apareció con una caja de bombones en la Universidad y Noelia pareció olvidar de golpe todas aquellas razones por las que su novio era el mayor cabrón del mundo.

Marcos les observaba desde la distancia, sentado en uno de los bancos de la Avenida Complutense, viendo como paseaban de la mano como si no hubiese pasado nada. A su lado, Guillermo, que había estado colado por Noelia tres años, miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Hacia tres días había pensado que la relación de Noelia y David por fin había pasado a mejor vida y que iba a poder tener su oportunidad con ella, y ahora volvía a estar en la «zona de sólo amigos».

—Asco de vida —murmuró mientras tiraba otra cáscara de pipa al suelo, tenía una montaña de ellas entre las piernas, algunas las había pisoteado.

Marcos no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros, un gesto que tan pronto podía ser de apoyo como de desaprobación y volvió de nuevo la vista a su tablet, releyendo los apuntes de Historia desde el capítulo tres. Tenía examen en media hora y aunque lo lamentaba por Guille y su «friend zone», y seguía sin entender a Noelia, estaba mucho más preocupado por su nota de corte de aquel trimestre. Le faltaban puntos en algunas asignaturas, llegaba con holgura en otras y sospechaba que iba a suspender Técnicas Artísticas como no acabase a tiempo el trabajo final de curso.

Se despidió de Guillermo y se alejó de regreso a su facultad dejando a su amigo, y sus lamentaciones amorosas, detrás. Mientras se acercaba al edificio iba pensando en que en pocos años, y si todo iba bien, podría licenciarse en Historia del Arte y estudiar Teoría de la Literatura que era su meta real. Un año más y tendría ya cursados tres años de carrera. El tiempo corría que no pasaba y pronto iban a llegar las vacaciones de verano.

Giró en la esquina del edificio de Humanidades y paró en seco. Había una persona con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El chico se giró justo cuando Marcos se había parado y sonrió sin amabilidad alguna, alzando la mano con dos dedos estirados para saludarle. La cara de Marcos se volvió pálida y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para seguir caminando. Se paró junto al chico sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a estallar y se miraron durante algunos segundos a los ojos.

—Sí que te has escondido bien. Me ha costado encontrarte, Marcos.

2.

Pablo removía el café con la cucharilla muy despacio. El café estaba cargado, llevaba unas pocas gotas de leche y nada de azúcar. Marcos observaba como removía el café con mucha atención, tenía los ojos clavados en el movimiento premeditadamente lento de la mano de Pablo.

El chico que atendía la barra de la cafetería le llamó para que fuese a recoger su té y Marcos se levantó con movimientos torpes. Tuvo que poner el vaso sobre una bandeja, porque con lo que le temblaba el pulso, dudaba que pudiese volver a la mesa sin derramar el té. Si el café de Pablo no llevaba azúcar, el té de Marcos tenía demasiada cantidad.

—Te has cortado el pelo —comentó Pablo mientras admiraba el nuevo estilo de peinado de Marcos—. Me gusta el flequillo.

—Estaba aburrido de llevarlo largo —explicó Marcos mientras observaba de reojo a su interlocutor—. Tú ya no te lo tiñes.

Pablo sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Estaba más alto de lo que Marcos recordaba, y ahora también se había perforado toda la oreja izquierda. De soslayo buscó entre todos los pendientes uno que tuviera forma de escorpión, pero no halló ninguno. No sabía si sentirse aliviado por ello o decepcionado.

—Está en la otra oreja ¿ves? —Pablo se giró para que Marcos pudiese ver que el escorpión seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y bajó la vista mientras bebía de su té.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio, con Marcos rehuyendo las miradas de Pablo y su interlocutor observando a su alrededor y a Marcos de hito en hito y con intensidad. No sabía si intentaba ponerle nervioso, hacerle sentir incómodo o quizás ambas cosas.

—Y bien, ¿qué estudias? —preguntó Pablo apoyándose con los codos sobre la mesa.

—Historia del Arte, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. ¿Con quién has hablado?

—Con tu padre. No quería darme tu número de teléfono, así que robé una de las cartas que le has estado escribiendo. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

Marcos tragó saliva indignado. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos mientras contaba hasta cinco y procuraba no perder la compostura. Dos años. Le había costado dos años borrar cualquier rastro de si mismo. Se había ido a vivir con su madre, había cambiado de teléfono, de e-mail, de vida. Se había acostumbrado a vivir sin la constante presencia de Pablo y ahora, cuando parecía que había rehecho su maltrecha autoestima, el fantasma del pasado que era Pablo aparecía de la nada de vuelta en su vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Que vuelvas.

Ahí estaba la dolorosa franqueza de Pablo. Marcos se echó hacía atrás en el asiento de la cafetería y observó asombrado a Pablo. ¿Quería que volviera? ¿Con él? ¿Para qué? ¿Es que los culos baratos de su lista de ligues se le habían quedado cortos? Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras observaba a la pareja que estaba en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería, riendo y repasando juntos apuntes. Ella se llevó el cabello detrás de la oreja y él dijo algo que hizo que ella sonriera. La escena le llenó de amargura. Él nunca había tenido algo así. Nadie que le cuidará, que le dijera cosas que le hiciesen sonreír o que se preocupase por él. Nadie con quien compartir momentos en el sofá, besos, o conversaciones a medias en medio de la noche. Por el contrario había tenido mucho sexo, mucha soledad y muchos gritos muertos dentro de él. Se giró de vuelta hacia Pablo y suspiró. Una parte de él se sentía acorralada como un animal herido, quería correr lejos, muy lejos y lamerse en soledad las heridas, otra parte quería conformarse. Ésa era la parte que le decía que no podía aspirar a nada mejor que Pablo, que no podía esperar más de él ni de nadie, que siempre iba a ser así, plato de segunda, noches en vela, un tira y afloja hasta que uno de los dos se rompiera. Y sabía que iba a ser él quien saliera perdiendo. En ese momento comprendió mejor de lo que creía a Noelia y su «¿porque le quiero?».

Muy dentro de él, en algún rincón apartado y solitario, residía esa parte de sí mismo que aún quería con locura a Pablo. Y era esa parte la que hacía que en esos momentos su pecho estuviese constreñido. Y el dolor iba en aumento.

Abandonaron juntos la cafetería. Marcos se presentó a su examen, y aunque le costaba concentrarse, pudo responder a todas las preguntas, esperaba que con acierto. Afuera, junto a un coche azul oscuro, le esperaba Pablo.

Fueron al piso de Pablo. No habían pasado del pasillo cuando Pablo se le echó encima. El instinto de Marcos fue defenderse, pero instantes después respondía al beso. Había echado de menos esos momentos, los dientes de Pablo hundiéndose en su piel y sus manos apretando, amasando y acariciando su cuerpo. Les costó llegar al dormitorio. Pablo le quitó la ropa casi arrancándosela y le ató las manos con el cinturón de sus pantalones al cabecero de la cama. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a tener marcas pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. Echaba en falta el sexo con Pablo, la manera en la que se imponía en la cama, la forma en la que le jodía, porque a lo que hacían nunca lo pudo llamar hacer el amor, el olor de sus sábanas o la manera en la que siempre sujetaba el cigarrillo. Lloró con las primeras embestidas y siguió haciéndolo mientras gemía y se retorcía. El sudor corría por sus cuerpos y Pablo jadeaba en su oreja mientras hacía con él lo que quería. El orgasmo le pareció una dolorosa demostración de debilidad.

Después del segundo polvo se desvaneció sobre la almohada y durmió de un tirón sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Pablo a su espalda.

3.

Se conocieron en segundo de la E.S.O. Pablo acababa de ser transferido desde un Instituto Público. El Corazón de María era un Centro Concertado y el uniforme sólo era obligatorio cuatro días a la semana. Los viernes te dejaban llevar la ropa que quisieras.

Marcos era un chico tranquilo y esquivo. Evitaba los problemas, las conversaciones innecesarias y los deportes de equipo. En dos años en el Instituto apenas había hecho amigos salvo una chica llamada Sara que iba un curso por debajo de él y un chico de la clase de al lado bastante más obvio que él en cuanto a su sexualidad. Sacaba buenas notas y pasaba los días aletargado, como si estuviese dormido. La presencia en su vida de Pablo le hizo despertar.

Fue Pablo quien se acercó a él. Les sentaron juntos, ya que la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Marcos era la única libre en toda la clase. Marcos se fijó en seguida en él, era imposible no hacerlo. Tenía tres perforaciones en la oreja derecha y se notaban las raíces negras bajo el tinte rubio ceniza que se aplicaba. Era un rara avis en un sitio tan pulcro y ordinario como el Corazón de María. Además tenía los ojos azules más impresionantes que Marcos recordaba haber visto nunca.

Pablo se saltaba las clases, fumaba a escondidas e iba a sitios donde chicos de su edad no deberían de ir. Se metía en problemas, sabía jugar al billar y Marcos nunca logró entender porque le gustaban tanto las matemáticas y el latín clásico. Se hicieron amigos muy rápido. A su corta edad Pablo ya había hecho algunas cosas que escandalizaron a Marcos, quien nunca había salido de su barrio y jamas se había saltado las normas establecidas. Los anhelos dormidos de Marcos despertaron tan pronto como fue hechizado por Pablo y su labia.

Después de los ojos, Marcos descubrió que Pablo tenía muchas más cosas impresionantes.

Sus escarceos sexuales empezaron por casualidad. Pablo le propuso probar para saber qué pasaba. Era la primera persona fuera del ámbito familiar de Marcos que sabía que era homosexual. A Pablo le gustaban mucho las chicas, sobre todo aquellas que tuviesen mucho pecho, pero le confesó a Marcos que siempre había querido saber que se sentía con otro chico.

Primero fueron besos y caricias que dejaban con ganas de más, después vinieron las mamadas y la masturbación anal. Por último llegó el sexo anal y la primera vez que Pablo ató a Marcos. Había cierta intimidad apabullante entre ellos y muchas ganas de seguir probando y experimentando. Pablo fue el pilar que le sostuvo cuando la situación en su casa fue insostenible y sus padres tomaron la decisión de divorciarse.

Por desgracia Marcos se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Le echó la culpa a esos ojos azules que podían conseguir lo que fuera de cualquiera.

4.

Marcos se apeó del autobús frente a la pequeña marquesina que hacía las veces de parada de taxis. Todavía no estaban en verano, pero allí, en la costa murciana, ya estaba comenzando a hacer calor.

Se quitó la sudadera y comenzó a caminar por el arcén cruzando frente a pequeñas tiendas cerradas a cal y canto, después de todo sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde. El mesón, El Carnero, estaba abierto y la peluquería del final de la calle también. Iba a paso lento, quería disfrutar del buen tiempo, además hacía bastante que no iba por el pueblo y por eso buscaba esos pequeños, y casi imperceptibles, cambios que iban apareciendo muy de vez en cuando en pueblos como aquel.

La casa de su madre estaba al final de la Calle de las Gaviotas, muy grande y espaciosa, de paredes blancas y un enorme porche trasero. En el descuidado jardín aún permanecía inmutable el columpio en el que había jugado de pequeño. Llevaba un rato manoseando la llave de la casa y cuando la metió en la cerradura estaba caliente y sudada. En cuanto entró sintió que había hecho lo correcto. Venir al pueblo era placentero y relajante, como un buen bálsamo. Si al día siguiente seguía haciendo un tiempo tan bueno quizás se atreviese a darse un baño en el mar.

Era consciente de que su móvil volvía a vibrar con insistencia en el bolsillo de su mochila, buscando una atención no deseada. Marcos abrió la ventana del salón y contempló el mar un rato.

Había vuelto a escapar.

5.

Al día siguiente el buen tiempo seguía persistiendo y, después de buscar una toalla y su bañador, decidió bajar pronto a la playa. Mientras disfrutaba de la brisa y de la sombra que dibujaba la sombrilla, no paraba de sobarse las muñecas amoratadas. Hacia tres días de su encuentro con Pablo, no eran suficientes para que las marcas de las ligaduras hubiesen desaparecido. Echó la cabeza hacia delante y fijó la vista en un punto de la arena. Quería llorar.

Nada era fácil. Lo había sabido siempre, quizás el momento en que mejor lo comprendió fue cuando asumió que era homosexual. Después, cuando más dura se volvió la frase, fue cuando empezó lo suyo con Pablo. En algún punto del camino entre ese primer contacto con su realidad sexual y las connotaciones emocionales que conllevaba su relación con Pablo, Marcos se perdió. Primero se convirtió en carne y en deseo, luego en veleta azotada por el viento y por último en una estrella fugaz. Ahora no sabía quién era, en qué punto de su vida estaba y hacia dónde iba. Era una agonía mental y emocional, estaba cansado y muy adolorido, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Pablo le había arrancado el corazón de las entrañas apareciendo de nuevo en su vida. Marcos había sido su amigo, su juguete, su paño de lágrimas, su conciencia, su cuerda y anclaje cuando estaba perdido, y mucho más. Pablo para él lo había sido todo, pero sabía que era hora de pasar página de verdad. No sirvió de nada huir dos años atrás, Pablo le encontró a pesar de todo y él había caído en sus brazos con una docilidad alarmante. Su sentido común debía de estar de vacaciones en el momento en que su antiguo amigo y amante le propuso que fuesen a su casa. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿En que Pablo había cambiado? ¿En que las cosas podían ser distintas? No entre ellos.

Cambiaría de ciudad, de universidad, volvería a comenzar… eso era lo que quería, dejarlo todo atrás y olvidar. Sin embargo no podía mentirse, sabía que por mucho que el paisaje fuera de la ventana cambiara, por dentro él seguiría igual. Sería aquí y en cualquier otra parte Marcos, un chico débil y sin aplomo. El inepto social de siempre.

Después de su noche con Pablo, le había escrito escondido en el baño una carta y la había dejado abandonada en la mesilla de noche. Le pedía que esta vez no le buscase, que no podía soportar su presencia, que tenía mucho recuerdos de él y la gran mayoría no eran agradables. Las veces que se iba a fiestas sólo para buscar alguna chica fácil que le abriera las piernas o esas ocasiones en que le había dejado tirado por otro plan más acorde a sus gustos. Los cumpleaños que nunca celebraban juntos. No podría olvidar jamás el bochorno y la vergüenza sufridas en la consulta del médico cuando le comunicaron que tenía tricomoniasis. Pablo le había traspasado una ETS. Tampoco podría borrar de sus recuerdos aquella última conversación donde Marcos le reprochó muchas cosas, el enfado de Pablo y los gritos. Lo peor fue el golpe en la cara que se llevó y las disculpas que nunca recibió por ello.

Aquello no se superaba. Podría aprender a vivir con esos recuerdos pero siempre iban a estar allí, agazapados, saliendo a la luz del día en los momentos más vulnerables. Podía vivir sin Pablo, pero no podía borrar su presencia.

6.

—Oye, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero ha estado en la facultad un tío preguntando por ti. Uno con los ojos azules, conduce un Peugeot.

Marcos apretó los dedos sobre el teléfono móvil mientras con la otra mano silenciaba con el mando a distancia el sonido del televisor.

—¿No le habrás dicho donde estoy, verdad?

Guillermo resopló al otro lado de la línea y el paso de un coche empobreció, la ya de por sí, mala calidad de la llamada. Marcos esperó con el corazón en vilo la respuesta de Guillermo.

—Claro que no. No le conozco, además tu me pediste que no dijera nada.

Marcos exhaló un suspiro de alivio y tras despedirse de su amigo, prometiendo que estaría de vuelta para la semana de exámenes finales, colgó y se dispuso a salir para dar una vuelta. Había tomado la rutina de salir todas las tardes sobre las ocho para dar un largo paseo por la playa. A veces se tomaba algo en un bar cercano y luego regresaba a casa. El ambiente pacifico del pueblo, los recuerdos de su niñez y el mar estaban comenzando a tentarle demasiado. A su madre no le iba a importar que se mudase indefinidamente a la casa, además en Murcia ciudad había universidad y el pueblo no estaba muy lejos de ella.

Mientras caminaba por la orilla e intentaba tomar la decisión correcta, buscaba con los ojos la primera estrella de la noche. Se decía que si la encontrabas y pedías un deseo éste se cumpliría. Formuló su deseo en voz baja y volvió a casa con una decisión tomada.

7.

Al final del curso aprobó todos los exámenes. Sus amigos le sermonearon por no dar señales de vida durante aquellos meses y se despidió de Madrid con la promesa de volver algún día de estos, para escuchar otra vez maullar a los gatos.

8.

La señora Concha dio un chasquido con los dedos para llamar su atención y le puso en la bandeja un par de vasos con claras. Mientras caminaba por la pasarela de madera que llevaba hacia la playa, Marcos sentía como le ardía la nuca. Se le había vuelto a olvidar ponerse crema solar y como hacia unos días se había cortado el cabello, ahora tenía el cuello y la nuca como un cangrejo.

Trabajar en aquel bar de la playa era un poco pesado, pero con la cantidad de turistas que venían, el inglés y francés de Marcos habían mejorado bastante. El bar estaba a pie de playa, podías tomarte algo dentro o sentarte en las mesas del exterior, un poco alejadas del local. Gracias a la pasarela de madera que unía la terraza con el bar Marcos evitaba que las zapatillas se le llenasen demasiado de arena. Habría sido más sencillo llevar chanclas o sandalias, pero nunca le habían resultado demasiado cómodas, e ir descalzo estaba descartado si no quería tener la planta de los pies completamente quemadas y llenas de ampollas.

Agosto estaba siendo infernal, el calor y el sol no daban tregua y todo el mundo buscaba la sombra, el agua fresca y los chiringuitos y bares. Los vendedores ambulantes se paseaban entre los veraneantes vendiendo sandías frescas, refrescos y helados. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba bien. Desde el quicio de la puerta del bar Marcos observaba a los veraneantes con una sonrisa indulgente en el rostro. Las alemanas de la derecha parecían gambas a la plancha de lo rojas que estaban, pero seguían sin ponerse crema, iban a lamentarlo esa noche.

Doña Concha despotricaba tras la barra. Ella y un par de clientes fijos comentaban las últimas noticias sobre el fútbol. El Atlético y el Madrid jugaban ese fin de semana y en el bar iban a reunirse las dos peñas para ver el partido y celebrar los goles. Marcos estaba contento de que no le tocase trabajar ese día, iba a ser una batalla campal.

Había sido fácil conseguir aquel empleo de verano. Su madre y Doña Concha fueron juntas al Colegio y al Instituto, y cuando la dueña del bar le vio entrar en su local buscando un trabajo, le dio el puesto de camarero en seguida. Marcos sabía que todos comentaban que era muy raro que el hijo de «la Rocío» hubiese regresado al pueblo. Todos le tenían por un alma de ciudad y se especulaba en voz baja que algo tenía que haber pasado, porque un chico de su edad no venía a un pueblo como aquel a exiliarse así por que sí. Y menos con los tiempos que corrían.

Que hablasen. La habladurías y los rumores no podían ser separados de pequeños pueblos como aquel, y como él no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, dejaba que cada cual opinase lo que quisiera de su regreso al pueblo. Había aprendido a cerrar los ojos y los oídos a ésas, y a muchas otras cosas.

El verano transcurría de manera apacible. Trabajaba, iba a nadar a la playa, hacía maratones de sus películas favoritas y se preparaba el temario del curso siguiente. Ya había tramitado los papeles para el cambio de Universidad. Cada día que pasaba sentía que había tomado la mejor decisión de todas. Quizás su único error había sido instalarse la línea de ADSL en casa. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre navegaba demasiado y sin más compañía que su propia sombra, las páginas porno se habían convertido en su desahogo, de la misma forma que los dos años anteriores. Echaba en falta compañía, no sólo para tener sexo, también para hablar, salir, ver juntos una película. No buscaba un polvo rápido una noche cualquiera, él quería una pareja estable y, aunque Pablo seguía presente en su cabeza la mayor parte del día, comenzaba a plantearse la idea de abrirse a nuevas posibilidades cuando comenzase el curso. A lo mejor era hora de salir de su concha.

9.

Volvía a casa con la bolsa de la compra y unas gominolas en el bolsillo. Mientras caminaba por la acera varios coches pasaron a su lado, uno de ellos le pito y el conductor, un perfecto desconocido, le saludó con la mano. Llevaba una bufanda del Real Madrid y parecía eufórico. Marcos esbozó una sonrisa y mientras iba contando las baldosas del suelo, giró en la esquina de la Calle de las Gaviotas.

Una figura se separó de la pared y le miró desde la oscuridad, caminó unos pasos hacía él y la luz de la farola iluminó su rostro. Como casi medio año atrás, Pablo le miró, alzó una mano y le saludó con ella.

La impresión hizo que Marcos casi dejase caer la bolsa con la compra al suelo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y, como meses atrás —en realidad como siempre—, su corazón comenzó una loca carrera dentro de su pecho. «No, otra vez no» pensó. En unos pocos segundos todo el aplomo y la seguridad que parecía haber cosechado los pasados meses empezaron a tambalearse.

—Volviste a escapar —le dijo Pablo en voz baja.

—Te pedí que me dejaras en paz —respondió Marcos apretando los puños de las manos.

Pablo se encogió de hombros como si restase importancia a los deseos de Marcos y éste frunció el ceño enfadado. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que poner fin a su historia en común en ese mismo momento. Aquello no era sano, no podían seguir así, él tenía planes, estaba intentando encontrarse a sí mismo, comprender quién era Marcos y qué quería en la vida, y no podía permitir que Pablo volviese a arremeter con toda la fuerza de su presencia contra él. Abrió la boca, cogió aire y…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió Pablo.

Marcos meneó la cabeza incapaz de entender por qué Pablo se estaba disculpando. Nunca lo había hecho antes por nada y ante nadie, y le costaba asimilar que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Y que le había elegido a él para empezar a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con voz trémula—. ¿Qué quieres de mi, Pablo? ¿Qué más quieres quitarme que no me hayas quitado antes? —hablaba por su autoestima, por su dignidad, por su corazón roto en pedazos. Hablaba por todo aquello que sentía que había perdido aquella noche de dos años atrás cuando Pablo le levantó la mano y le golpeó.

—Siento haberte pegado. —Pablo se acercó hasta él, dejando una distancia de apenas dos pasos entre ambos. Se miraron a los ojos como si buscasen algo perdido, quizás su amistad, puede que las risas, seguramente algo más—. No me dejaste disculparme. Te fuiste antes de que pudiera pedirte perdón.

Marcos temblaba. Las palabras de Pablo eran como piedras, y estaban siendo lanzadas contra él, contra lo poco que quedaba de su escudo. No sabía si iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro o simplemente su pecho estallaría por el dolor. Intentó el viejo truco de contar mientras respiraba con hondas bocanadas pero no funcionó. Pablo estaba callado, a lo mejor estaba esperando que aceptase sus disculpas. No sabía qué hacer, y lo que más le preocupaba eran las posibles consecuencias de aceptar dichas disculpas.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me regalaste el pendiente en forma de escorpión? —preguntó Pablo mientras buscaba los ojos de Marcos—. ¿Te acuerdas?

Hubo una serie de silenciosos asentimientos por respuesta. Pablo se inclinó hacia la luz y Marcos observó como se quitaba el pendiente que llevaba en esa oreja desde los quince años. Pablo cerró el puño y estiró la mano en dirección a Marcos.

—Te lo devuelvo. Cógelo.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Marcos era apenas un débil hilo.

—Porque quiero que algún día me lo vuelvas a poner.

Cuando Marcos recibió el pendiente su mano temblaba. Lo observó recordando por qué lo había comprado. Pablo le recordaba a un escorpión y como era Escorpio pensó que sería el mejor regalo que podría hacerle por su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Recordó la ilusión que le hizo cuando vio el pendiente en el escaparate de la joyería y lo que sintió cuando Pablo decidió hacerse un nuevo agujero para ponerse el escorpión. Recordó que justo después de hacerlo Pablo se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. El beso le supo a tabaco y le pareció que duró una eternidad. Cuando se separaron sólo podía pensar en una cosa, en que pasara lo que pasara en un futuro, Pablo y él siempre iban a ser amigos, y justo en ese instante comprendió que su amigo no sólo le gustaba, si no que estaba enamorado de él. Y enamorarse a los quince años no fue fácil.

Y cuando los recuerdos se diluyeron Marcos se acordó de que no todos sus recuerdos de Pablo eran amargos. Algunos eran buenos recuerdos, otros inmejorables e incluso los había memorables.

—Ya sé que no me vas a perdonar y me cuesta respetarlo, ya sabes como soy. —La voz de Pablo tembló y después se recompuso—. Malgaste el tiempo contigo y te traté peor que a la mierda. Y cuando desapareciste hace dos años… yo pasé un infierno. No dejaba de soñar con todo lo que te había hecho. —Viendo que Marcos quería hablar, Pablo alzó la mano—. Dejame terminar —pidió—. Cuando te fuiste me quede sin nada. Te busqué porque quería pedirte perdón y que volvieras conmigo pero entonces tú volviste a desaparecer… sé que no podemos volver a como estábamos antes, pero quizás podríamos…

Pablo parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Marcos permanecía inmóvil frente a él, con el pendiente apretado en un puño, incapaz de decir nada. Dentro de él bullía un inmenso mar de emociones encontradas. Una parte quería creer en Pablo y en su arrepentimiento, pero también estaba la mitad que le creaba desasosiego, miedo y que le susurraba que no era la primera vez que Pablo le mentía. Las miradas de ambos no paraban de encontrarse y de huir la una de la otra, y los ojos de Pablo parecían gritar lo mucho que lo sentía. Fuera o no consciente de ello, Marcos deseaba creer en él con toda su fe.

—¿Qué es lo que podríamos…? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Sigues sintiendo lo que me dijiste aquella noche hace dos años? ¿Me sigues queriendo?

La respuesta fue inmediata, Marcos asintió con los ojos cerrados y descubrió que era verdad, que en dos años sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Pensó que lo más fácil iba a ser enterrarlos muy hondo y odiar a Pablo, pero eso era lo complicado. Lo sencillo era quererle a pesar de todo, porque quién más iba a buscarle dos veces por toda España, con quién más iba a tener aquella intimidad tan profunda y temible, quién iba a soportar su incapacidad para ponerse en los zapatos de otro, la respuesta siempre iba a ser Pablo.

Pablo suspiró visiblemente aliviado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tengo muchas cosas que decirte —dijo en voz baja, miró la hora de su reloj y después su coche—. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme dormir en tu casa? Habitaciones separadas por supuesto.

—Sí —respondió Marcos, cogió aire y comenzó a caminar. Sentía las piernas de gelatina y un montón de aire en su cuerpo, como si todo su pecho estuviera inflado. Casi podía decir que su corazón parecía que intentaba volver a unirse en un único trozo y ocupar de nuevo todo el espacio posible dentro de su jaula de huesos.

—Espera. —Pablo sujetó la muñeca de Marcos antes de que éste abriera la puerta—. Las cosas no van a ser como antes, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Eso espero —respondió Marcos—. Me has hecho tanto daño que creo que podría matarte si las cosas vuelven a ser como antes… —Intentó bromear un poco, pero aún había mucha amargura en su voz.

—No te preocupes. —Pablo volvió a sonreír—. Ya le maté yo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó un confuso Marcos.

—Al tipo de hace dos años, ¿te acuerdas? El rubio de los pendientes.

—¿Ése? Sí, me acuerdo. Y sí lo mataste, ¿quién eres tú?

Pablo se frotó las manos en las perneras de sus vaqueros y estiró su mano derecha.

—Hola, soy nuevo en el Instituto. Me llamo Pablo Castellón, ¿y tú?


End file.
